Humor Me
by KayInInk
Summary: In their seventh year, the Marauders are determined to go out with a bang. James, as Head Boy, is ready to capture his doe, the Head Girl, Lily Evans. With the Dark Lord on the rise and Severus Snape chasing Lily too, James Potter is in for a rough year.
1. Chapter 1

The seventh year at Hogwarts would, without a doubt, be the greatest the Marauders had planned yet.

With James Potter's newly awarded status of Head Boy, he and Sirius planned to do extraordinary things with the new power. James, also as Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, would surely go out with a bang, winning the Cup and the admiration and eyes of every Gryffindor.

Except for one. In particular, the one James tried so hard to catch.

The emerald green eyes of Lily Evens.

It was common knowledge to the seventh years, and many of the professors, that James persistently bombarded Miss Evens, to no avail.

But this year would be different. James was even more determined then before.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mum<em>," James groaned. "The train is _leaving_."

James's mother, Dorea Potter, gave James one final hug.

"You can't blame me," she coddled. Her faded red hair now held grey as it framed her loving face. Her blue eyes scanned over her son for he last time before he left for Hogwarts. "You never write home!"

"Don't start on it, Mum…" James detached himself from his mother, and quickly looked around Kings Station, to make sure no one had seen his mother's babying.

"Oh, alright." She sighed. "Your father sends his love; he wishes he could be here." James rolled his eyes. His father was always busy with work for the Department of Mysteries. No one knew exactly what he did, hence the title of the job.

"I know," James said, as he backed onto the train. He waved one last time to his teary eyed mother, and went in search of his compartment.

It wasn't long before he saw three familiar faces, lounging in the compartment they had resided in for the past six years.

"Oi, look!" Sirius Black bolted out of his seat. His black hair, almost covering his mischievous eyes, framed his handsome pale face.

"If it isn't our dear brother, Prongs, the Almighty Head Boy." He praised, as he mockingly bowed before James.

James pushed Sirius's head back so he could claim his seat. "Shove off!"

Remus Lupin pulled Sirius back to the seat, with a slight grin. James took the seat next to the ever chubby, Peter Pettigrew.

James looked between the faces of his friends, his brothers, all smiling, all welcoming the new year at Hogwarts.

This was _definitely _going to be his year.

Before James could get comfortable, Remus spoke. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"

"Yeah, mate," Sirius joked. "Isn't the Head's cabin laced with gold, or something of that nature?"

James had almost forgotten. The assigned cabin to Head Boy and Head Girl.

"Damn," he said. "Sorry, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail. Looks like I'll have to spend some time with a very lucky girl." He ruffled his already black untidy hair.

"Do you know who it is," squeaked Peter. "The Head Girl?"

James smirked. "No, but I have the strangest feeling. . ." He strode out, shutting the glass door behind him.

Sirius leaned back into his seat, as the train lurched forward, with a satisfied grin. "Poor Lily Evans."

* * *

><p>Lily, already dressed in her school robes, nervously stared out the window.<p>

The Head Boy was late. Unusual, the Heads were supposed to be timely, prompt Hogwarts students.

She twirled one of her wavy red strands of hair between her fingers. Whoever it was, they were certainly not making a good first impression.

Lily jumped at the small tap of the glass door. Her head spun around.

Severus Snape.

The door slowly slid open, and Lily recoiled in her seat. His greasy black hair clung to his pale, hallow face. He closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Lily."

"What do you want?" Lily was blunt. She had no patience for him. Not anymore.

His black eyes showed hurt, but he did not leave. He sat across from her.

"You know I'm sorry, Lily. It was an accident, a – a – reaction - " He pleaded, to be interrupted by Lily.

"Your gut reaction shouldn't be to call your best friend a mudblood." She said coolly, without forgiveness.

Snape leaned forward. "I know. Can we just talk? For a minute?"

Lily leaned back. "The Head Boy will be here soon. I know it's not you."

Snape shook his head. "Back to the point. Lily, the Dark Lord, he's rising - "

"The Dark Lord, Sev?" Lily spit. She stiffened. "His name is Voldemort. He is not a Lord, he's a murderer. What do you care, anyway? He's like a father, a friend to you." She crossed her arms.

"Lily, please," he begged. "He's going to kill Muggle borns, but I can help you - "

"We're Muggle borns now, are we?" Lily said, increasingly disgusted. "Nice choice of words, but I'm proud to be a Mudblood. So leave it alone."

"Lily, listen!"

"No, Sev!" She stood, her hair falling in her face. "I don't want to listen. And I don't want your help, either." She reached her hand up to tuck hair behind her ear.

Snape jumped up and seized her wrist.

"_Sev!_ Let go!" Her eyes flashed with worry. "You're hurting me!"

"No!" Little beads of sweat began to drip down his thin, crooked nose. "I'm trying to help!"

"_Stop __it __Severus!_"

"_Just__ listen!_"

They both jumped when they heard the door slam open.

"Excuse me, Snivellus," a strong voice command. "But, I believe you're in the wrong compartment."

Lily watched Snape's face curl into a scowl.

"_Potter._"


	2. Chapter 2

James extended his slender, strong wand, right to Snape's face.

"Congratulations, Snivey," he said, coldly. "You recognized your dear old chums. Now, I suggest you leave."

Snape dropped Lily's wrist, and began to reach for his wand.

"Ah, ah, ah," James said, tantalizing. "I could hex you in a second."

Snape's anger was boiling over. "_You can't tell me what to do!_" He snarled.

James shook his head. "You see, dear Snivellus," He started, with mock politeness. "As much as I would _love_ to curse you out the window, this isn't for me. You're hurting Evans, and she obviously doesn't want you hear. _Get. Out._"

Snape looked at Lily, who was now back in her seat, rubbing her bruised wrist. He looked back to Potter, and was startled by the serious look on his face. Again, he looked at Lily, waiting for her to call James a toe rag, a big headed monster.

Instead, her voice rang clear. "Get out, _Snivellus_."

Without thinking twice, Snape pushed past James and slammed the door to the compartment. With a loud _THUD_, the glass door shattered.

James turned around and waved his wand over the glass shards, repairing it. Lily heard snippets of muttering like "ill tempered git…" or "ought to curse him senseless."

After a few moments, Lily spoke up. "I could've handled it by myself."

James turned back around. "Well, sorry," he said. "Chivalry is kind of a Gryffindor thing."

Lily straightened in her seat, still rubbing her wrist. "I didn't need it."

James rolled his eyes. "Well, then, humor me." He said exasperatedly, as he slammed down on the seat previously occupied by Snape.

Lily looked around awkwardly. "Don't you have to be with the Marauder's to curse some one or something?

James shrugged. "As I understood the letter, I was supposed to be _here_."

Lily's face paled. The Head Boy? It was –

"You?" She demanded. "You weren't a Prefect, you can't be _Head Boy_."

"Yeah, well," he said, tiredly. "Looks like Dumbledore's finally gone off his rocker."

Lily slammed back against the seat. "Just my luck." She muttered to herself.

_And mine_, James thought, a slight smile finding its way to his face.

_I bet the teachers are having a good laugh, playing match maker in their ivory tower. _Lily thought bitterly. _Remus, why couldn't it have been Remus? He's sweet enough – _

James broke her train of thought. "I see you're in your school robes already." She gave a stiff nod. "Just like our first year."

Lily looked back, startled. "What?"

"Our first year," he said, with a nostalgic smile, his hazel eyes alight in memory. "You were in your school robes, with one big braid, but it wasn't a regular braid, it sort of – er – went up your head?"

"A French braid?" Lily answered sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's it." He put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes, as if basking in a great memory.

Lily looked at James reproachfully. "I don't even remember that. How do you?"

James's eyes flicked open. "I'm observant." He winked.

Lily sighed, massaging her wrist.

James's eyes flashed. "Are you alright?" He quickly leaned forward, and pulled her hand gently towards him.

Lily, much to her surprise, received chills from his touch. It was nothing like Sev's touch, she observed. It was warm, soft, but strong…

"It's just a bruise," she said briskly, trying to pull it back, only to receive a sharp jolt of pain.

"Ow!" Lily muttered, under her breath. Potter's quickly looked up to her, filled with concern. She hadn't meant it to come out, but it did.

"Here," he said quietly, pulling out his wand. "Hold still!"

"Potter…"

"Trust me on this," he smiled. "I've had my fair share of bruises." To her surprise, he didn't do anything, just waited and watched her.

_He's waiting for permission_, Lily thought, shocked that James Potter might be behaving considerately. She gave a stiff nod.

James looked at her wrist, completely concentrated. "_Frigus_."

A sliver mist seeped its way out of Potter's wand, and wrapped itself, like a shackle to Lily's wrist. As it began to dissolve away, it left a cool, numb feeling.

Potter leaned back, satisfied, as he pocketed his wand. "It takes the pain away."

Lily nodded. "I'll have to remember that one."

Lily curled back into her seat, still dumbfounded that Potter, of all people, could be Head Boy. She noticed that he had gotten taller over the summer, his black, untidy hair was a little shorter, and his hazel eyes were a little clearer, not as clouded.

"So," he said, wringing his hands together, excitedly. "When can we start taking points from Slytherin?"

"Potter!"

"I was just joking," he said, with a little smile dancing around his face, a mischievous sparkle to his eye. He checked his watch.

"Well," he said, standing. "In all this excitement, I seemed to have lost track of the time. I'm changing into my robes." He stretched. "See you tonight, on our first watch, Evans!" He strode out the door.

Lily sighed. This was going to be one long year.

* * *

><p>"I saw the Lord of Grease running down the train." Sirius said, lounging on the bench in the Great Hall, the marvelous feast wiped clean off of the Marauders plates. "Did I miss out on something fun?"<p>

"Alas, Padfoot," James said, over the noise of the clatter of plates and conversation. "There was no hexing. Just a heroic save of Miss Evans." James grinned up at the ceiling, charmed to look like the night sky.

Remus leaned in, quizzically. "Not becoming a knight in shining armor already, Prongs?"

James shook his head. "Moony," He said knowledgably, in a voice that sounded vaguely like Dumbledore's. "You do not _become_ a knight in shining armor. You are _born_ one."

Sirius thumped James's back. "Always the hero, mate! That's how you win 'em over!"

Peter shook his head. "I can never find a damsel in distress, it's not fair!" He squeaked.

"Patience, my good mad," James advised. "Good things come to those who wait."

"And look what waiting dragged in!" Sirius said excitedly, leaning over James shoulder to look at the entrance. "A transfer from Beauxbatons!"

The four Marauders turned their heads. Sure enough, a godlike girl was gracefully making her way down the hall. She wore the blue Beauxbatons hat, with Hogwarts' robes. Her jet black hair shimmered down her slender back. Her face was pale, complemented with sparkling blue eyes. Not to mention, a _fantastic_ figure.

"It seems there has been a new member added to the female species." Sirius winked. "_Perfect_."

They watched her take her seat at the Gryffindor table. "Why is she in Gryffindor?" Peter asked.

"Don't complain, man!" Sirius said. "I think I'll go introduce myself." Sirius leapt up, and squeezed his way next to the girl.

"She's sitting across from Evans," James observed. Lily and the new transfer seemed to be having an animated conversation. That is, until Sirius captured the girl's attention.

The three Marauders watched as Sirius made her giggle, smile and nod. He stood, smiled, waved goodbye, and came back to his seat.

"Adelaide," He confirmed, nodding. "Adelaide Dubois. And _Evans_ is giving her the grand tour of Hogwarts."

Sirius and James exchanged a look.

"_Excellent_."

**Just in case anyone was wondering, her name is pronounced Add-eh-lay Doo-bwah. **

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! To Bagginsthename, I was pretty certain it was lay, but I could be wrong! Also, thank you WeasleySeeker and DobbyHasMySocks, and to people who are following/favorited!**

Albus Dumbledore commanded the attention of everyone in hall, as he stood high on his podium.

"Another year," he said, with a strange twinkle in his blue eyes. "And for some, their last."

The Marauders shared a glance.

"I would like to remind all students, of the ever growing presence of Lord Voldemort." He was stern, matter of fact, and very serious. "His attacks are being covered up, through out the Muggle World., and his attacks on the Muggle Born wizards, are increasing by the day."

Remus made eye contact with James, who glanced at Lily.

"As students leave Hogwarts, they are asked to make a choice," he said. You could hear a pin drop. "Voldemort can be persuasive. The ill-hearted can be captured easily." He looked over the Great Hall, filled with children in black robes, all curious, all worried. "But do _not_ give up hope. The greatest of friends, and the greatest of heroes, come in the darkest of times." His crooked smile was reassuring, though the hall was still uneasy.

"That is all I have to say, for, alas, I seem to have lost Mr. Filch's list of banned items." There was a collective laugh. "Prefects, if you will show your student to their dormitories." He paused, and in a warm voice, he finished. "And, for everyone new, welcome to Hogwarts." The professors lead the audience in a round of applause.

The Marauders sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well," Sirius said. "I suppose he's right."

"Like always," muttered Remus.

James leaned forward. "The Order of the Phoenix is fairly strong, right?" he said in a hushed voice.

Sirius stood from his beach, "Always looking for new recruits."

"We might join, might we?" Peter asked. Since the Marauders weren't sure, it was followed by silence.

"Potter!" James's head turned to a familiar voice, down the hall. "We have a patrol!"

"Well, gentlemen," James winked. "The damsel awaits."

* * *

><p>"I don't remember," James said warily, "Having to do <em>night<em> patrols being part of the deal."

It was a different experience, Hogwarts at night. The people in the paintings gently rose and fell in slumber. All sorts of strange creaks and moans came from the stairs and suits of armor. James had never seen it without the veil of the Invisible Cloak over him. The only permitted light was a soft glow from the floating candles.

The light looked absolutely marvelous on Lily.

"Well," Lily said, grudgingly, "The school is on high alert. Dumbledore's orders." She looked around, nervously, wringing her hands together in cold. "You can never be too safe."

James stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I guess."

They walked through the halls, making there way to every common room's entrance, in an awkward silence.

_Damn it, Potter!_ He though to himself. _You're finally alone with Evans and a damned cat's got your tongue! Use some of your damn Gryffindor courage!_

"So, Evans," he started, as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "How was your holiday?" _Her holiday? She won't want to tell me about her bloody holiday!_

She lifted one questioning eyebrow. James Potter, starting a civil conversation?

"My holiday?" She asked, reproachfully. He nodded. "Nothing out of the ordinary. My sister introduced us to her boyfriend, Vernon. He's about as Muggle as one can get."

_Think of something funny to say, come on!_

"Sounds like a fun guy," he joked. _Sounds like a fun guy? Is that the _best _you can do?_

Lily smirked. "If a fun guy collects wrist watches and shoe tassels, then yes." James snorted. They fell back into silence.

_How the hell do you except to charm her, if you can't keep up one damned conversation?_

"How was your holiday?" Lily asked, politely.

James cleared his throat. "Fine – er – We sort of adopted Sirius. His parents threw him out of their Manor. You know the Black's, I'm sure. Obsessed with bloodline and dominance. I swear, Sirius was switched at birth."

Lily nodded. "I wondered about them. Black didn't seem to fit into their family."

James was a little surprised. "You saw something _decent _in Padfoot?"

Lily's smile was small. "There's something decent in most people. He seems to be loyal, brave. And he could always cheer Remus up. Remus talked about you all _a lot_ in our prefect patrols."

_Remus is friends with Evans_. Some chord of jealousy rang through him. They way she called him Remus instead of Lupin. Her soft eyes when she mentioned him.

"Speaking of friends," James ruffled his hair, now a nervous habit. "Padfoot is _very_ interested in our new Adelaide."

Lily frowned. She spun on her heels around to face James, hands on her hips. "Adelaide is a very sweet girl. She's been through a lot, and Black is _not_ going to use her, understand?"

James raised his hands up in defense. "I'm not looking for a fight, Evans, I was just saying."

Lily flicked her hair back. "She doesn't get that Black goes through girlfriends yet, she doesn't know. And she most certainly won't be hurt again." She turned back around, and stared walking, arms crossed, as they passed Hufflepuff's entrance. James followed her.

"Besides," Lily said, more quietly now. "I think she sees something in Remus."

James was taken aback. "_In Moony?_ Are you being serious?"

Lily shrugged. "She asked me about him quite a bit."

James grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "What did you say?" He said, eagerly. His eyes were alight in excitement. "About Moony, what did you say?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Aren't you worried about Black?"

James shook his head. "You don't understand, Moony needs a girl. This would be a _huge_ step for him!" His crooked smile was infectious. "Besides, Padfoot could get any girl he wanted."

Lily shook her head, confused. "You're all like brothers, aren't you?" James nodded eagerly.

"Well," Lily started, slowly. "I'll tell you if you let go of me, first."

James looked at his hands, which were still firmly placed on her shoulders. He immediately dropped them. "Sorry."

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "I told her Remus was the most responsible out of you four, probably the most kind too."

James kept his face impassive, though that last part hurt a little.

"I told her Remus is sweet, and he deserves a girl like her. He's funny, though at times, a little sad. He hardly ever gets angry, and when he does, it's short lasted. He has a bright future, and he loves to be around children. I told her she could be the best thing that happened to him. She could make his world." Lily finished, with a sigh. "Remus does need a girl like her."

James was surprised at all she said. "You saw all that in Moony? I didn't know you were so close." _Almost too close. I'll have to have a talk with him._

"When I found out that he was a werewolf, he couldn't really help it." She said, matter-of-factly, as she started to walk again.

James gasped, and looked around, quickly. "You know about his furry problem?" He whispered.

Lily laughed, a light, tinkling laugh that reminded James of bells. "His _furry problem?_ I guess so, yes."

"He didn't _tell_ you, did he?"

Lily shook her head. "No."

"So how do you know?"

Lily smirked up at James. "I'm observant, Potter." His own words echoed in his ears.

"Yeah, I beat." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "You know, most people couldn't find all that in Moony, him being so quiet."

Lily shrugged. "I guess."

James gazed down at Lily, amazed. "You're incredible, Evans." He shook his head in disbelief.

Lily huffed, tossed her hair back, and started walking a little faster. James quickened his pace as well.

_No one with the name Vernon can be fun_, James thought, mentally slapping himself. _That's what I should've said._

They finished the patrol in a more comfortable silence.

**Yeah, so, I love the character of Remus Lupin, though, if I had to choose, I'd be romantically involved with James :3**

**Review, if you will?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for le reviews! They make me smile!**

"Let me just get this straight," Sirius said, lying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. "Evans did not scream, nor yell, nor show any signs of her lack of a heart?"

James, sitting on his bed, faced Sirius's bed. He shook his head. "In fact, she was almost _civil_."

Remus, from the other side of Sirius, defended her. "She was never actually that bad!"

"Yeah," James said, rubbing his chin in thought, staring into the coal heater in the middle of the room. "She spoke pretty highly of you, Evans did."

Sirius bolted up. "_Me?_" James threw his pillow at him.

"No, Remus." James said. He decided to leave out what Evans said of Padfoot, for if he knew the truth, Sirius's world might shatter around him.

"Oh, good," Sirius said, lying back down.

Remus scratched his head. "She has a knack for finding the good in people. Always has."

"Unless she's trying to eat your soul with her words."

"Shut up, Padfoot!"

"Well," Remus said after a moment. "What did she say?"

James waited, calculating what to tell him.

"She said you were kind, in short," He stopped, weighing whether or not he should tell him about Adelaide.

"She also _may _have mentioned Adelaide fancying you."

Sirius bolted up, again. "_Me?_"

James ruffled his hair as he took off his glasses and set them on his nightstand. "Er – no. Remus."

Remus began coughing on his own air. After he had situated himself – "_What?_"

"Yeah, you should talk to her sometime," James said, turning away so he wouldn't have to face Sirius.

Unfortunately, Sirius came to him. He pushed James's shoulder.

"And – er – Adelaide had nothing to say about myself?"

James wouldn't face him. "Not that I am aware of." He said, voice muffled by his blanket.

Remus was in a sort of daze, as if he had been wiped of memory. Sirius was silently objecting, making facial expressions that should his thorough disbelief, occasionally muttering things like "Superficial girl" or "I could do better anyway."

Needless to say, Peter was the only one who slept soundly tonight, without dreams of girls.

* * *

><p>The next morning, on the way to potions, the Marauders noticed something different about Hogwarts.<p>

Well, not just something. Many things. The front door had large locks on it that weren't there the year before. The windows had iron bars running across them. Hagrid was enforcing the "Forbidden" part of the Forbidden Forest, capturing the occasional student who tried to wander in. The number of Hogsmead visits was cut in half, and teachers were assigned to chaperone the ones they did have.

"They don't think old Voldy is just going to walk in here, do they?" Sirius asked, annoyed. "Is it really necessary? I mean, are we going to run into to him in the Forbidden Forest? Of course not."

"They say he's targeting students, in particular now," Remus said, lugging his large bag with him. "Dumbledore's just trying to help."

Sirius mumbled something incoherent, obviously still miffed at Adelaide's choice.

"Lighten up, Padfoot," James said, slapping his friend's back. "There are other fish in the sea."

"Yeah," Sirius spit back, watching Adelaide and Lily walk into the potion's room. "And there are other lilies in the garden."

James decided to let this one go, and they entered the dungeons in silence.

The potion's room was filled with the usual aura of scents and fumes from the cauldrons. Professor Slughorn always had something of his own brewing at his desk.

James sat at his cauldron, with Sirius to his left and Remus at his right. Remus had taken to constantly glancing at Adelaide, who was sitting at a cauldron next to Lily. James smacked the back of his head.

"_Ow!_" Remus said, rubbing the hit spot. "What was that for?"

James looked at him over his glasses seriously. "Don't rub it in, mate."

Remus's eyes widened a little, and he glanced at Sirius. Moony appeared to be just realizing that, for once, Sirius was jealous of someone. He nodded, and painstakingly focused on the front board.

Slughorn walked, or waddled, to the board. He lazily flicked his wand, and a white piece of chalk began to write directions.

"The Befuddlement Draught," he started, in a drawling voice. "A basic potion, but something fun to do on the first day, hm? I will be checking your progress at the end of class. You may begin."

* * *

><p>Lily sighed. She had hopped for something more difficult, more intriguing then the Befuddlement Draught. She could brew that in her sleep. Within a few minutes, her potion was simmering, ready to sit for thirty minutes before being stirred thrice to the left.<p>

It appeared, however, Adelaide was having a little trouble.

"Zis is zo strange!" She said, with a light French accent, throwing her hands up. "I 'ave never seen instructions zo detailed before!"

Lily smiled. "It's quite easy, just follow the instructions."

"You are very good at potions, yes?"

Lily nodded half-heartedly.

"I thought zo." Adelaide smiled. "You are like me en Transfiguration class! I 'ave a talent in zat one."

"James Potter is good in that as well," Lily said, before she thought. She mentally slapped herself, and blushed.

Adelaide looked at her knowingly over her cauldron.

"You and zis Potter," She said, brandishing her spoon at Lily. "Are you, togezzer?"

Lily quickly shook her head. "No, 'course not."

"Ah," Adelaide said. "Zat is a shame."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Adelaide returned to stirring her potion that had turned a bright shade of yellow. Lily noticed that in the Befuddlement Draught, the potion never turns yellow, though she decided not to tell Adelaide.

"You would be. . ." Adelaide said slowly. "Coot"

"I'm sorry?"

"Eh – ahem – _cute._" Adelaide said in her best interpretation of a British accent.

Lily shook her head, checking her watch to monitor the potion. "He's arrogant and full of himself."

They both looked over to the cauldrons where Potter and the Marauders were brewing what appeared to be unsuccessful Befuddlement Draughts. Black turned around, scratching his head, and flipped through his Potion's book. When his back was turned, Potter threw some unknown ingredient into Black's cauldron, which then began spewing little yellow birds. Sirius whirled around frantically, trying to corral in the birds, oblivious to the snickers of his best friend.

Adelaide threw some scurvy grass into her potion. "Ah, men, what shall we do with zem?"

"I don't know, Adelaide. I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Adelaide!" Sirius yelled across that hall, after Potion's. "Adelaide!"<p>

As she turned her head, her black, glossy curtain of hair shimmered down her back.

"Are you enjoying Hogwarts?" He asked politely, as she walked towards them, with Lily at her heels.

"Ah, yes," she said, nodding. Her attention turned to Remus.

"'Allo!" She greeted, smiling. Remus was absolutely intoxicated. "I am Adelaide Dubois. And you?"

Remus stood with his mouth slightly ajar for a moment, before James kicked his foot.

"Er – oh! – R-Remus," he sputtered. "Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you," Adelaide said, with a dazzling smile. "You are a werewolf, yes?"

Everyone jumped in surprise.

"What is ze matter?" Adelaide asked, shocked at their response.

"How did you know?" Remus muttered, his eyes flitting to Lily.

"I didn't tell her!" Lily defended herself, arms crossed. "You _know_ I wouldn't tell her."

Remus's eyes narrowed. "_Then how does she know?_" He yelled accusingly at Lily

James grabbed Remus's shoulder tightly. "Watch it, Moony," he hissed into his ear.

"I know," Adelaide said, obviously frustrated. "Because zere are werewolves at Beauxbatons, and et is, as you say, no big deal." She crossed her arms. "I recognized ze scars and ze look en your eyes."

Remus leaned back, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh," he muttered. "Sorry. . ."

Lily's eyes were fixated on the floor, not looking at Remus. She pulled on Adelaide's arm. "C'mon, Ancient Runes is next." She said, in a quiet voice.

Lily dragged Adelaide around, and began walking down the hall. Adelaide turned back and waved, but Lily kept pulling forward.

For the second time, James smacked the back of Remus's head.

"Damn it, Prongs!"

"After all Lily said about you, Moony? She's practically the reason Adelaide is interested in you!" James exclaimed, accusingly. "You had to go and upset her, did you?"

"She was the only one that would've told her!"

"I don't care," James said through gritted teeth. "I will personally hex the living hell out of you if you ever yell at her again."

"I was yelling?"

"_Yes_," Sirius, James, and Peter all shouted exasperatedly.

"You yell at her all the time!" Remus shouted back.

"It's not the same!" James retorted.

This escapade might've turned into a full blown brawl, if Professor Slughorn hadn't threw open the door, shouted at them to "get their ruddy arses to their next class".

The fact that Slughorn said the word "arse" diffused the tension considerably.

**Aww, James is defensive... It's a sad moment when you realize you have a complicated relationship with a fictional character.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love it when you guys review!**

James sat alone in the Gryffindor Common room, furiously scribbling out yet another paragraph in the History of Magic essay. The Centaur's Downfall in the early 18th century was not the most intriguing subject, especially when taught by the droning voice of Professor Binns.

The Head Boy and Girl only had to patrol on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. This Tuesday night, when he should be sleeping, James was working.

The fire was the only light illuminating the room, making it very cozy and hypnotizing James into a sleep like state. Padfoot had burned the first paragraph of his essay, proclaiming that any attempt at writing would be a "waste of his time", earning several "whoops" from fellow class mates as he stormed to his room. Peter followed in suit. Remus, of course, had already finished the essay.

In any other instance, James would've burned it as well, but there was some sort of moral obligation of being Head Boy, especially with Evans.

James jumped at the creek of the stairs. Someone was coming down out of the Girl's Dormitory.

He ruffled his hair, and quickly stacked his papers, expecting the worst.

"Oh," a quiet voice murmured. "'Allo."

"Adelaide," James relaxed, leaning back into his favorite cushioned chair. "Hi."

Adelaide, dressed in light blue pajamas, wordlessly glided over to the couch, where she sat cross-legged, leaning on an arm rest.

James looked around, a little awkwardly. "Couldn't sleep?"

Adelaide shook her head. "Bad dream." Her ice blue eyes stared deeply into the fire.

"Oh."

The sat in silence, and James returned to his essay.

"Are you working on ze Hiztory of Mageec?" She asked politely.

James nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I can't remember a thing from that class."

"'Ere," she said kindly, extended her hands. "We covered ze Centaurs in ze fifth year at Beauxbatons."

James blinked, shocked at his luck. "Okay," he sputtered, as he handed her his paper.

She pulled out a slender wand with flowers on the handle. With a graceful flick, James's quill began scratching in dates and events that he would never understand.

"_Thank you,_" James said, truly grateful. "I would have never gotten that finished."

"Et is nothing," She gave him a tight smile.

"So, er," James said, wishing to go to bed, but not wanting to be rude. "Why did you leave Beauxbatons?"

Adelaide's smile faded slightly. "My parents thought et to be best. At Beauxbatons. . . " She faded, searching for words. "Zere are . . . bad people en charge. Zey did not agree with ze policies, so we left. Ze Deputy Headmistress, Madame Maxime is working from within to stop et, but et could be years before anything changes."

James furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "You mean corruption?"

"Corruption?" Adelaide repeated. "Yes, you could say so. My brozzer, Christope, wuz recruited, for ze Dark Lord. Et was like a career choice."

James looked for words to say. "I'm so sorry."

"Yes," she nodded, biting her finger. The scratch of the quill on the parchment and the crackle of the fire was the only sound. "One night, 'e attacked my father. My father won, though we 'ad to leave. We cannot return to France."

"That's awful," James said, truly intrigued. "In your own family. Did you consider, you know, the Order of the Phoenix?" James as carefully, in a hushed voice.

"Zey provided care for my family and me," she answered. "I am grateful. But I cannot fight. My mind . . . et is already 'aunted by what I 'ave seen. I could not 'andle any more."

James blinked. "I understand."

Adelaide silently nodded. "'Ere," she scooped up James's paper. "Et is finished."

"Thanks," James said, taking the paper.

"Of course." She silently walked back up the stairs, to her dormitory.

So, Voldemort had reached France, too.

* * *

><p>"Remus. . . Remus. . . REMUS!"<p>

Sirius slammed both his hands down on the table in the dining hall at breakfast, turning a few heads. Remus, who until that moment had been daydreaming, jumped.

"_What?_"

"I swear," Sirius said. "One girl, and suddenly you're up in the clouds." Sirius looked grimly at James.

James sullenly nodded back. "Not everyone can handle women like we can, Padfoot."

"Agreed."

"Well?" Remus asked, frustrated. "What was so damn important?"

Sirius waved a letter in front of Remus's face. "You completely blanked out when the post arrived. I got a letter from Dumbledore. _About the Order._"

Remus looked at both of them. "_What?_"

"Yeah," Sirius said, obviously pleased with himself.

Remus's eyes narrowed. "How do you know it's about the Order? The bloody thing isn't even opened yet!"

Sirius leaned forward. "See this seal? It's a phoenix. That, is no ordinary seal."

James thumped Sirius's back. "Go on then, open it!" Peter squeaked.

"Alright, alright!" Sirius carefully opened his letter. He began to read it aloud.

"_To Sirius and friends, James, Remus, and Peter, who are undoubtedly being read this letter, or reading it over his shoulder,_" The friends grinned at each other. "_It has come to my attention, through Sirius's constant letters-_"

"You've been writing Dumbledore?" James accused. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Someone had to do it!" Sirius defended, shrugging. "Now shut up, I'm trying to read!"

"_It has come to my attention – _blah, blah, blah, Voldy's growing strength, blah blah blah – Here we go! _After careful consideration, I have selected you four to join, if you so accept it. Please write back to me with your decision. If you would be so kind not to tell anyone that you have been offered this position, I would be grateful. Signed, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore._"

The Marauders starred at each other for a few seconds.

"_We're in!_" James whispered, laughing. "We're in!"

They all started laughing, patting each others backs, basking in their luck.

"Well," Sirius said, smiling from ear – to – ear, "This calls for a celebration! Tonight!"

"Oh," James said, scratching the back of his head. "I have patrol tonight."

Sirius looked at James as if he had grown a few extra heads. "Blow it off mate, this is a big deal!"

James shook his head. "I can't blow off Evans!"

Sirius smacked his hand to his head. "Look mate," he said. "She's going to get on my last nerve if you put her before your friends."

"Don't say that."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't be an idiot!"

"Don't _call_ me an idiot!"

"_Shut up!_" Remus yelled. "He's Head Boy, Sirius, we can go without him."

Sirius shook his head in disgust. "We've lost you, Potter."

"Bring me back a butterbeer, Black!"

He cracked a smile. "C'mon then, we've got Transfiguration!"

* * *

><p>Lily carefully stacked her books on her desk in the Transfiguration room. Alice Queens babbled about something unimportant to Mary Abbott next to her. She had rested her head on her hand.<p>

"Bored, are we Evans?" A drawling voice came from behind her.

She sighed. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Just saying hello."

"Well, you've said it, now go!"

Sirius came up behind James. "Oh, harsh." He winked at Mary, who practically swooned out of her chair.

"Shut it, Black."

"Irritable today, Evans?" Sirius said, clutching his chest. "Why, if I were anyone else that could've seriously damaged my self – esteem!"

Lily flicked back her hair. "Black, don't force me to hex -"

"Is that a _threat?_ From the _Head Girl?_"

Lily rolled her eyes, as James sat in the desk next to her.

Lily looked at him crossly. "What?"

James pulled out his wand. "Just getting ready for Transfiguration, Evans." He said innocently.

Lily sighed again, as Professor McGonagall took her place at the front of the class.

Throughout Transfiguration, James practiced, occasionally sending a flyaway bird or bit of paper over to Lily's desk. She kept sighing, and making them disappear.

As soon as class ended, Lily scooped up everything she had and darted out of the classroom. James watched her, and ran an exhausted hand through his hair. She was a lot of work.

He waved the rest of the Marauders away, and they went. He tiredly began picking up his things.

"Potter," Professor McGonagall said from her desk.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I do believe," she said, frowning in sincerity. "Maturity is the best direction to go in when approaching Ms. Evans."

James's eyes widen in shock. Was Professor McGonagall giving him _dating _advice?

"Oh, don't give me that look," she said, irritated. "Evans might actually kill you if you continue with your tactic."

James slowly nodded. "T–thanks, Professor." James began to quickly walk out.

"And Mr. Potter?" She added, as he left.

"Yeah?"

"Quidditch tryouts are this Friday, please try to rally a good team."

"Of course, Professor."

**Good advice from McGonagall! **

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

James sat outside of the Fat Lady's Portrait, waiting for Lily.

Lily was kindhearted, Remus said. He said she could always see the best in people. If she could always see the best in people, what could she see in him? An idiot, no doubt. He had blown his chances in the years before, hexing people and annoying her. It would be best if he just gave up now, and saved himself some wasted time. She would never go out with him. No one is that forgiving.

Nevertheless, James sprung up when the portrait flew open, ruffled his hair, and prepared himself for another awkward patrol.

What he did _not_ expect, was Lily wiping away tears, with a ball of paper crushed in her hand.

James stepped back in shock. Evans did not _cry,_ that was a form of weakness.

"Evans?" James asked tentatively.

Lily jumped, just now realizing that he was there. "P-Potter," She said, composing herself. She brushed back her hair, quickly wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand, and started walking.

James stood for a moment, trying to grasp what he should do next. "Evans, wait!"

She stopped in a huff, tapping her foot, still clenching her paper.

"C'mon Evans, what's wrong?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"Nothing," she scowled.

"That is obviously not true. I want to help."

"Believe it, Potter, because I don't give a _damn_ what you want!"

James stood with his mouth slightly ajar, confused, looking at Evans. He had never seen her so moody and unpredictable that wasn't directly related to something he had done. Had he done something?

She sighed, frustrated, and pulled out one of the crushed pieces of paper. She threw it up in the air.

"_Incendio!_" She yelled, and a spew of flames erupted from her wand. The paper was now ash.

She looked as though she would burn the second piece of paper, until her green eyes became soft, and she tucked it into her robe pocket.

She continued walking.

"Evans, don't be ridiculous!" James shouted, walking after her.

"I'm fine, Potter!" She yelled back, walking faster.

"No, you aren't!"

"_Yes,_ I _am!_"

"You can't truly think that I wouldn't notice something?"

"There's nothing to notice!"

James stopped. "Humor me then, Evans!" He yelled down to her. "Pretend there's something wrong and tell me what it might be!"

Lily froze. Whether Potter realized it or not, the words were from the train, from the only time Lily actually needed James, though she denied it.

Lily turned around and faced him. She stood firm, the candlelight shining in her brilliant green eyes.

"What was in that paper, Evans?" He asked, more gently, taking a few steps forward.

In every word, Lily's wall was breaking. James could see it in her eyes.

"What happened?" He was a few steps closer now.

"I won't tell anyone else." He nodded, now only a foot away from her. "Not even Sirius. Not even Remus."

Lily's eyes were narrowed, though she began to tremble.

James new he was just a few words away from reaching her, and those words would have to be chosen wisely.

"_Trust me_."

The battle had been won. Lily's defense was not strong enough. She stumbled to the floor, and leaned against the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest, where she tucked her head.

James sat next to her, not moving to consol her with touch. He most certainly did not want to push it.

"Dumbledore," she said, muffled from her head being ducked down. "He asked me to join. The Order of the Phoenix."

James leaned back, relieved, worried that it had been something worse. "That's fantastic! I'm joining as well."

Lily looked up, her eyes sharp, though her voice shook. "You d-don't understand, Potter. My parent's are _Muggles_. If I join, which I _truly_ want to, Dumbledore would wipe their memory of a magical world. To protect them, so they wouldn't be targeted."

James took in the information. "That's not so bad."

Lily shook her head. "I'm a _witch,_ Potter, they would forget _me._"

James leaned his head back against the wall.

"They wouldn't remember that I was their daughter," She threw her head back into her knees. "I don't know what to do."

They sat in silence for a while. In any other instance, Lily would've hated it. Sitting next to James Potter, in her weak state. But, for one reason or another, it was comforting. The quiet, the darkness, and the fact that someone else knew. For one moment, Lily Evans did not have to be strong.

"What's the other paper?" James asked quietly.

Lily rested her chin on top of her knees. "From my Mum," she murmured. "Petunia and Vernon Dursley are engaged. I'm supposed to meet with them over Christmas."

James silently nodded, and they sat.

An eternity later, James stood, and extended his hand to Lily.

"You know," he started. "You don't have to decide now, what you're going to do. We have all year."

Lily grasped his hand and pulled herself up. "I know."

"Right," James nodded, pushing his glasses up over the bridge of his nose. "We should probably finish the patrol."

"Right."

"After you, Evans," James mockingly bowed.

Lily scowled, with a little less intensity than before. "Shut it, Potter." She kept walking.

James shoved his hands in his pockets, and followed, with a small, successful smile on his face.

* * *

><p>September rolled into October, with a routine in form. Classes would drag on. Sirius would make an attempt at Adelaide, to be shot down as she went after Remus. James kept a relatively even relationship with Lily, not progressing, but not worsening either. The NEWTs tests were a month closer, and all of the professors realized it.<p>

James pulled together a new Quidditch team, stacked with fantastic chasers (including himself), two stocky beaters, a keeper, and a very small second year seeker. Many had doubts on the youth of Hestia Jones, though James saw promise in her.

Hogwarts was, in short, a prison. You were not allowed to roam the grounds between classes, and were confined to the halls of Hogwarts, until the weekend. Doors were locked at all times, though the secret passageways the Marauders had discovered were not. Everyone was restless in their new restraints.

Including, apparently, Albus Dumbledore.

The Marauders were eating another dinner, when Dumbledore claimed his place at the top of the hall.

"It has come to my attention," he said, looking over his half-moon spectacles. "That Hogwarts is in need, of a little light." He waved his hand, and the candles ignited into a fantastic white light, creating a bright glow over the hall. "A Halloween Ball will be held on Halloween Night for the sixth and seventh years. It is a reminder that evil spreads when we are not thinking in the dark, but happiness flourishes in the light."

There was rambunctious chatter of the unexpected ball, and gossip spread like wildfire.

"_Why_ can't fifth years go too?"

"Do you think Dumbledore will let us play our music there? Imagine what kind of a fan base we could get! There could be a Weird Sisters fan club!"

"Who do you think is going to ask _me?_"

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter discussed the festivities as well.

"We have about three and a half weeks until the ball," James said, strategically. "I have to find the _perfect_ moment to ask Evans."

"Don't wait too long, mate, or she'll be gone," Sirius said warningly.

"Oh, yeah? Who are you going with then?"

Sirius leaned back on the bench and looked up and down at the line of girls at the table, scratching his chin.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted down the table. About a dozen girls turned to look hopefully. "Alice!"

Alice Queens flipped around. "What?"

"Go to the dance with me?" Sirius said, smiling. There was a collective moan of loss at the table.

She shrugged. "Sure!"

Sirius turned back to the Marauders. "See?" He said, smirking. "Simple as that."

James began to contemplate the best time to ask. It had to be soon, no doubt Evans would be asked more than once. He didn't want to embarrass her, or himself for that matter, so they should be alone. Patrol, on Friday night would be perfect. On Friday night, he would ask Evans.

**Hola. I apologize for lateness. Blame the public school system.**

**Review, por favor?**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO SORRY for being SO late, but yet again, the public schools fail us. **

**Thank you, also, for the reviews! **

**Oh, and no, I am no, I am not Australian… Though that would be really cool…**

Severus did not join in with the collective chatter of the ball. It was petty, trivial, a shameful way to try and cover up the terror that was going on outside the walls of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was acting a fool.

He also noted the drop of tension between James Potter and Lily. She didn't yell as much, or, now that he thought about it, at all. She didn't flee whenever he tried to approach her in the halls. Sometimes, she even _laughed_ at his jokes.

He solemnly remembered when Lily laughed with _him_. When _he _was her best friend, not some spoiled boy who thinks the world should be handed to him on a silver platter. James Potter surely hadn't memorized the flecks in Lily's eyes. James Potter never counted the freckles on her cheeks. James Potter couldn't notice that Lily always has her hair tucked behind her right ear, though never her left. James Potter would hear Lily's laugh like bells.

The Quidditch Hero, the Gryffindor Gambler, the Marauder. If Lily were to join him, she would welt. James Potter would ruin her. She would become James Potter's Item. She would be a target of the Dark Lord. Severus could never let that happen, not to Lily. Not to his friend.

It was this reason that Severus stole set of black dress robes from Hogsmeade, not for any dance. Simply, for one of the dancers.

* * *

><p>Lily poured over her Astrology Charts, and shaded in the dark shadow's of the moon on the calendar she had been assigned for homework. First, all black, little moon. Then, three quarters black. Then, half black. Then, a quarter black. Then, a sliver black. Then, a full moon. Lily had never found use of this knowledge, but the Astrology class looked decent on job applications.<p>

Lily bit her lip. She wouldn't be applying for jobs, would she? The Order would require full time commitment, if she were to fight on the front lines. And, if she were to fight, having an outside job would be too dangerous. Learning at Hogwarts wasn't for finding a job anymore. It was for teaching her how to survive.

She thought of Potter, as well. If she joined the Order, she would be working side-by-side with him. For one reason or another, the thought didn't bring up a sensation of dread, like it should. Was she becoming tolerant of Potter?

She quickly finished her work and shoved it into her bag, and promptly left the Common Room.

* * *

><p>James watched Remus sit with Adelaide in one of the bench's in the library. It was cold, but neither of them seemed to notice. Remus would point at something in the room, recount a tale or two, and Adelaide would erupt in laughter. Remus was flushed with pleasure.<p>

James leaned back on his hands, sitting at a separate table with Sirius and Peter, while Sirius was trying to give Peter some sort of dating advice, though James wasn't listening.

He wondered if he and Lily would ever be like Remus and Adelaide. Blissfully happy with each other's company. Lily would never let her guard down, or her hatred of James would never be quashed enough to replace them with feelings of affection. It was simply unrealistic.

He shook the thoughts out of his head, reminding himself that the Ball was a nice place to start. He counted visualizing the exact shape and shades of Lily's eyes.

"You see, Wormtail, it's all about the delivery…"

* * *

><p>James was outside of the Gryffindor Common Room, near the Fat Lady, waiting for Lily, yet again.<p>

"Evans, since we're both Heads, I think it would be fun if… No, that's not right," he practiced hastily.

"You know, since Remus and Adelaide will probably go together, I thought it would be nice if… That's just stupid…" He mentally slapped himself for the umpteenth time.

"I like the fourth one," The Fat Lady observed from her portrait.

"'It would be my honor to take you to the ball?'" James quoted himself. "But that's like I'm assuming she'll say yes!"

The Fat Lady shrugged. "I think it's chivalrous."

"_I_ think you're a picture that hasn't had a date in hundreds of years!"

"_Excuse me?_"

"Sorry…"

The Fat Lady huffed and walked into the portrait next to her. James turned away, and continued to practice.

"Evans, I -"

"What?"

James spun around. Of course, Evans was there, tapping her foot, waiting for him.

"Well, what?" She asked sharply.

His brain was having a tiny meltdown.

"Potter?"

"I am glad to see you decided to show up for our patrol," he sputtered out. "I always seem to be here before you, which is simply _bizarre_."

She rolled her eyes. "Mary always needs help in Charms."

James nodded. "Flitwick has never liked me, do you think it was the time we accidentally transformed his stand into snakes? Or the next time, when we did it on purpose…" James trailed off in mock thought.

Lily laughed. James had that surge of hope that came every time he made her laugh. It was like drinking firewhiskey.

"That might be it," Lily said, starting down the corridor. James jogged after her.

"Did you finish the Occlumency homework?" James asked, in efforts to keep up the conversation. "Professor Bloom is bonkers, I think."

Lily smiled. "I always write in something that sounds like it has some sort of prophecy, and see what he does with it."

"_Evans?_" He gasped, putting his hand on his chest. "Cheating in a class? Who are you?"

Lily shook her head. "There is no way Occlumency counts as a class."

James snorted. "I think I've gotten more sleep in that class than I have at night."

Lily sighed. "_How _can you pass your OWL's?"

James grinned jokingly. "I seduce the examiners."

Lily laughed, more loudly this time.

"Evans?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

There was a terrible moment, a dreadful spread of silence. James hadn't meant for it to slip out, so bluntly or at all. She was laughing, they were being friendly, and it seemed perfect.

"What?" She stopped walking, and half – turned to look at James.

"Er – the ball," James sputtered. "Everyone's going, you know, and I thought – never mind – I'm pushing it - "

"Sure," Lily said, and she kept walking.

James's jaw dropped. "_Sure?_" Lily nodded, though she kept walking, James ran to catch up with her. "You did hear what I said, right? I asked you to a dance, with me, James Potter."

Lily shrugged. "I haven't been asked by anyone else, I don't see why not."

A shrug of energy began to fill up slowly through James. From the balls of his feet, to the tip of his head, there was a running of adrenaline, building, ready to explode.

"YEAH!" James grabbed one of the banisters and began swinging around. "I'M GOING TO THE BALL WITH EVANS! I'M GOING WITH EVANS!"

Lily turned a bright shade of red, though she was also smiling

"Potter, stop!" Lily yelled, checking around to make sure no one heard.

James jumped off. "As you wish, my lady," he bowed close to the floor. "My apologies, I just found out that I shall be attending a ball with a rather fantastic young woman." He smile was infectious, with a true glow. "Shall we finish our adventure into the depths of Hogwarts?" He extended the crook of his elbow out to her.

Lily looked at it hesitantly, until she looped her arm through his. "Why not?" _My God, what have I done?_ She thought.

Maybe it was the spring in his step, or the glint of light in his eyes, or his booming laugh, or the warmth she felt where there arms touched, or the ridiculous grin that hadn't left his face when she accepted his offer, but Lily was beginning to think that James Potter really wasn't so bad, after all.

Down the hall, hearing the yelling and jumping, the Fat Lady muttered, "I bet he used the fourth."

**Awwww. I wish guys asked me to dances… **

**ANYWHO, to Nikki G.M, according to J.K. Rowling's Pottermore thingy, James was a chaser. Just some technicalities :3**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have been so dreadfully busy that I haven't breathed in a month. Apologies, my friends, I give you my sincere apologies. It was this sick day off of school that I had a chance to write. **

"This," Sirius said, "is by far the _stupidest_ you've acted in a _long_, _long_ time."

Remus adjusted his collar for the millionth time that night in the mirror in the dormitory, and the ball hadn't even started.

James confidently walked in front of him, fixed his wrinkled collar, and gave him a reassuring clap on the shoulder. Remus was adorned in new, midnight blue dress robes that James had bought for him, which Remus sheepishly accepted. James did not boast of his wealth, nor did he greedily cling to it. He gave to whoever truly needed, or whenever he could help. They were the best clothes Remus had ever worn.

"You'll do great, Moony," he grinned. "Why, if I hadn't had Lily, I might've asked you."

Remus punched his arm, and Sirius jumped up from behind Remus and had him in a headlock. James ruffled Remus's hair.

"_I just had my hair the way I wanted it!_" Remus shoved them off, sprung up and jumped in front of the mirror again.

Sirius and James exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes.

"Ready, mates?" Sirius asked, looking stunning in a black dress robe with a deep red shirt underneath. Alice would be absolutely stunned the whole night.

"Do I _have _to go?" Whined Peter. "No one would even _go_ with me."

Sirius walked over and looped an arm around Peter's shoulders. "I'm sure there'll be a lonely girl you can lasso!" Peter looked at the floor, not convinced.

"Oh, cheer up!" James said exasperatedly. "This is a once in a lifetime thing!"

"Yeah, I guess." Peter muttered, still solemn.

James adjusted the cuffs on his robes, Sirius gave him a confirmation nod, and he strode out the door.

When James reached the bottom of the stairs, entering the Common Room, his jaw dropped all the way through the Earth and out the other side.

There was a girl, on the other side of the room, that floated above reality. Her wavy read curls were pinned up, so it only a few strands hit her face, and just tickled the nape of her neck. Her green eyes sparkled – no, glowed, with some powder on her eyelids. She wore make up, though not enough to cover her freckles, and it was stunning. Two little emeralds lit up on her ears and made a ring around her neck.

He gown was almost as magnificent as the person wearing it. It was tight fitting along the torso and her hips, until it flowed gracefully down the floor. She looked taller, James decided. She must've been wearing heels.

There was a certain glow, when internal beauty collided with external beauty and a strange angel was born. James took a moment to thank every star in the sky that he had the chance to witness such a perfect and glorious collision.

"_Evans?_" Sirius said, pushing his way around a gaping James. "_Madame Prefect Head Girl Top of Her Class Snob Tattle Tail _EVANS?"

James punched him in the arm and pushed him out of the way. Sirius rubbed his arm, still starring in shock at the transformed beauty in front of them.

Lily's lips curved up in a humored smile. James wanted a camera, to freeze the way she looked and keep it forever. Happy, beautiful, and alive.

"You don't looked half bad, Potter," She nodded, scanning over his attire. Her strands over hair swayed over her face.

James blinked. "You look pretty nice, yourself." Still absorbing the initial shock, he extended his arm. "Shall we?"

Lily nodded and took his arm, smiling. "We shall."

James walked out of the Common Room, his glasses slightly askew and a bemused smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>Lily couldn't decide who was happier, Remus or Adelaide.<p>

Adelaide wore an icy blue dress that matched her eyes. It was artistically designed. It swooped very low down her back, with long sleeves that fanned out at the wrists. It gave off a soft glow, and never stopped clutching her perfect figure. Her black hair was a straight, glossy black curtain that fell gracefully down her back. She looked simple, yet elegant. Kind, yet beautiful.

Remus had on a very dark blue, (and indeed striking) set of dress robes. The two blues collided and fit together like wind and water, night and day, fire and ice.

More beautiful, though, were the smiles stuck on their faces. Their eyes never left each other. Their smiles never faded. They were in their own world, a world that they would begrudgingly have to leave tonight, a world that would continue on into their dreams.

The Great Hall looked simply magnificent. The clear night sky was perpetuated on the ceiling, and the floor was made to look like black ice, as if the Black Lake had frozen over. The walls had vines curling around them, with beautiful, exotic flowers everywhere, courtesy of the green house.

It was then James gently put his hand on the small of her back, and a rush of warmth filled her.

"Aren't they perfect?" James bent down, and whispered in her ear. "I haven't seen Remus that happy in years."

Lily nodded, not turning around. "I have to say, I'm a little jealous."

James spun in front of her, with a crooked smile. "_Green_ with envy, are we Evans?" Lily felt her hand finger her dress. She looked down, a little worried that she looked over the top, or that the color was wrong, or that he didn't like it.

James extended his hand to her, as if to lead her to the dance floor. She took his hand, and they assumed the ballroom waltz position. Lily jumped a little when he put his hand on her waist, but she didn't pull away.

If Lily ever had the courage to get on a broom and fly, she decided that _this_ would be what flying felt like. A strange way of hovering over the floor, gliding over the ground.

"My father taught me to dance," James smiled, his eyes never leaving her. "He said it might come in handy some day."

Lily laughed. "Your father was a smart man."

James's hazel eyes twinkle. "I thank God every night for him."

The danced through song after song, though they were so rushed on each other's adrenaline, it was not until they started playing a faster song that they realized how tired they were.

James released Lily and they both sighed, exhausted. James rubbed his hands together.

"I'll go get us drinks?" He suggested, pointing to the refreshments table. Lily nodded, still smiling. James smiled as well. He turned to go, but quickly he turned back.

He leaned forward, just a little, like he was going to tell a secret. Lily instinctively leaned forward as well.

"You know," James said, with a crooked grin. "I'm not jealous of them at all. Not one bit." And with that, he jogged over to the table.

Lily pursed her lips, repressing a look of a ridiculous amount of happiness that spread over her face. She ran a hand through her hair, and felt, for once, that she couldn't have a care in the world. She forgot about the Order and her parents and her future. It was blissful.

She was about to call after James, to tell him not to spike her drink, but she heard a strange whisper behind her.

"_Imperio._"

* * *

><p>Severus awkwardly shuffled, trying to dance, though he never learned how. <em>Damn, James Potter<em>. He made it look so easy. The look of Lily's glazed eyes killed him inside, though he had to do it.

"_Dance with me_," he ordered, and Lily's feet began to move. He place on hand on her waist, and grasped her hand with the other.

"Listen," he muttered. "I know you can hear me."

Lily was unresponsive, but Severus had been under the curse before. She could hear him, through the haze of the Unforgivable Curse, she would hear, and listen.

"I didn't want to do this, but you gave me no choice," he said quietly, not wanting to cause attention. "The Dark Lord is recruiting, straight from Hogwarts, and they want _you_." He looked imploringly at Lily, knowing she wouldn't respond. "Despite your – er – birth status, you're so gifted that they want you!"

They continued dancing. Severus knew he didn't have much time before Potter returned. "Lily, we need you. _I_ need you!" He said desperately. "We could be safe! Don't be an idiot, think of what you need to do! I'm trying to help you Lily! The other Slytherins want to recruit you as well, but they don't care how they do it! Lily, they want to hurt you, I'm trying to help!" His eyes turned soft. "Forgive me, Lily. For this and for everything else. But consider it. I don't want you hurt, but if you don't join know, there's nothing I can do to stop it."

That last part was not a command, just a plea. A plea for a heart he had shattered, but was trying so hard to mend.

As the song ended, he wove his wand. The clear lining over Lily's eyes disappeared. She pushed back from Severus, and looked him up and down.

When Severus saw the soft, broken look in her eyes, he knew it was all over.

"Sev?" She whispered, her voice cracking. "Sev, how could you?" Her eyes began leaking with the chinks in her armor. The amount of shock had broken her defense. "Those are Unforgivable Curses, Sev." She tried to steady her voice by clenching her fists, though it did nothing. "Why would you do that to me, Sev? I – I…"

She looked around and quickly swiped away her tears. She took in a deep breath, and looked firmly at Severus.

"Don't ever talk to me again, Sev. Don't look at me. I'm done with you." She flipped to go, but turned back.

"Why don't you have some courage, Sev?" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Stop hiding behind the Dark Lord, stop hiding behind your Death Eater friends, it's _pathetic_. Stop using curses and hexes to get your way. It's _disgusting_ and pitiful." Her hair shook in her face, and her jewelry clinked as it shook. "For God's Sake, have a little _courage._ For once in your life Sev, be _brave_."

With that, she spun around and left him in the middle of the dance floor.

Severus watched her go. He felt pieces of his heart, shattered, cutting the inside of his chest. These cuts would never be healed.

And that was the last time he ever heard her call him 'Sev'.

**Aww. I always feel sympathetic towards Snape, because the most unfeeling character in the whole book has the most unconditional love for another.**

**I also thought that this would be a good explanation of Snape's Gryffindor-like courage that he has in Harry's year. I thought Lily's little monologue would be his inspiration to grow and affect him in his later years. **

**I ALSO thought that he would associate this inspiration with her eyes, and whenever he saw Harry's eyes, it would give him the courage he needed to keep fighting by remembering Lily's words, and ultimately, the courage to face death at the end. **

**I always cry when he's dying and he says "You have your mother's eyes." AH. IS IT SO HARD TO ASK FOR MAGIC, HOGWARTS, BEAUTY, AND UNCONDITIONAL LOVE? Then again, J. K. Rowling does write fiction...  
><strong>

**Review, por favor?**


	9. Chapter 9

**My life, is it mellowing out? I think so!**

**If you can't remember, James and **Lily** went to the Halloween ball together, until Snape put her under the Imperious curse so he could talk to her. She yelled at him a little, until she stormed out of the hall.**

Sirius Black couldn't not have been having a worse time.

It became very clear within the first minutes of the ball that Alice was not interested in him. Period. She had "run to get a spot of punch", when he saw her dancing with Frank Longbottom.

Not that Sirius cared, really. He was proud of his lone wolf like ways, the swelling of pride he had around his friends, and the control of a weakness that many boys find in women.

But that pride seemed to shrivel into an empty clanging when he saw his friends. Remus and Adelaide simply glowed together. It made him gag. James and Evans, well, there were really no good words to describe it. James's odd smirk as if he had won some battle. But it wasn't a smirk, more of a triumphant smile. Evans seemed relatively happy, for once.

Padfoot made his way through the crowd, ignoring wistful glances from some girls, and went to find Wormtail. Peter would make a great partner in creating some master prank to lighten the mood.

Sirius heart dropped when he saw Wormtail dancing with a blushing 6th year. Peter, it seems, had found someone too.

If you have never experienced being alone, while everyone around has someone else, you wouldn't understand what Sirius felt. It's a strange, empty way to live. You feel cut off, like you're viewing life on the outside looking in.

He chuckled at the sight of Peter, and abruptly turned on his heel, annoyed with his companions.

As he turned, he bumped (none too gently) into the back of the rather petite form of the Gryffindor, Celia Vance.

Sirius watched as she straightened her sunflower – yellow dress, and impatiently flicked back her deep brown curls. She spun around, her pale face annoyed.

"Watch it, would you?" She snapped at Sirius. Sirius snorted.

"You were in my way, were you not?" Sirius asked, matching her annoyance.

Her brown eyes flashed in dislike. "Always the gentlemen, aren't you?" She crossed her arms.

Sirius leaned forward, sticking out his chin. "Now was I the one who rudely reacted to an accident?"

Celia clucked her tongue. "You ran into me, didn't you?"

Sirius crossed his arms to match her. "Always the lady, aren't you?"

Celia opened her mouth to respond, undoubtedly with another rhetorical question, but one of her friends grabbed her shoulder.

"Hi Sirius," gushed Celia's friend, blushing. Celia pushed her hand off of her shoulder.

Sirius mustered the best seductive face he could, and fired it at the friend. "Hello, miss."

Celia stared at her now hypnotized friend. She flicked her forehead.

"I – what?"

"_Really? _Am I _really _friends with someone that vain?"

Sirius watched as the girls sauntered off in the other direction, with a slight smile on his face, as turned and exited the Great hall.

* * *

><p>"Really, I'm fine, let me go to bed!" Lily practically shouted at James, who had followed her out of the hall. She lifted the skirt of her dress, as to more effectively run up the stairs. Her ridiculous green gown was getting in the way.<p>

"You are not fine!" James yelled back, indignantly, also frustrated with his formal attire. "Why did you run out of the hall?"

James quickened his pace. He had suspected trouble the moment he saw her Snivellus take her hand, but he never thought it would be this big of a deal.

"_Evans!_" He shouted up the stairs. "Be rational!"

She had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady when she spun around. "I am rational! Maybe I just wanted to leave!"

James stopped, and panted, "You were having a great time!"

She shook her head crossly. "You might've been, but I wasn't."

James ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "This is because of something Snape did, isn't it?"

"_No!_"

"Yes!"

"Stop it!"

"Then tell me!"

Lily crossed her arms and pursed her lips. James sighed. He started pacing furiously.

"Whenever I'm around you Evans, something always goes wrong and I always try to help you. I can't help you if you won't talk to me." He faced her. "Why won't you talk to me? I'm fantastic with secrets, you know! And - " He broke off, desperately searching for words.

"And it hurts me to know that you don't trust me at all," he said, exasperatedly. His hazel eyes showed that his words were true. "I can't take it Evans, talk to me."

Lily had become less tense during James's speech, but still had her arms crossed. "I don't like to talk much."

James dropped his arms and took a step closer. He hesitated for a moment. "You don't have to tell me, I guess." He looked down, a little disappointed. "I just wanted to know."

Lily tilted her head. "I like to keep some things private, James. It's a problem, I know. I understand if you don't want to stay with - "

James's head snapped up. "You think, that after all this time, I would dump you because you're a mystery?"

Lily blinked, surprised.

James shook his head. "After everything?" He sighed incredulously. "I _like _that you're hard to figure out. I want to help, but I _like _that you're complicated. You have depth, you're not shallow. I like _you_." He smiled crookedly. "Even if you won't talk to me."

Lily's lips parted, confused. "You're not mad?"

"Mad?" James ran another hand through his hair. "I'm furious. I'm frustrated, and I'm a little annoyed." Lily broke their eye contact, hurt.

James gently cupped her chin with his hand, and looked into her eyes. "But I'm also glad," he smiled. "I'm glad, and content, and mystified by you."

Lily, despite everything, blushed, and almost giggled.

"I'm _happy_ with you, Lily," James said. "No matter how infuriating you may be."

Lily blinked, and looked up at James with a startled look.

James dropped his hand from her chin. "What?"

She shook her head. "I – it's just – I think that's the first time you've called me Lily."

James eyes wandered up, thoughtfully. He nodded. "I guess it is." He smiled. "I think I like it better than Evans." He scratched his chin.

"Really?" Lily said, mockingly, crossing her arms. "Are you certain?"

"I'm not sure yet, hold on," He said, facing her. "Lily," he repeated, taking a step towards her.

"Lily," a little softer now, a little closer. Lily's stomach flipped, feeling trapped by the dark light of the hall.

"Lily," he said again. Their eyes met. Lily could feel herself melting.

"Lily," he whispered, with a wicked glint in his eye. He inched closer. Their noses were almost touching in the soft glow of the candle light.

"_Lily_," he murmured, as he closed the gap between them.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, and James grabbed her at the waist, pulling her closer. He was bent over her and she was leaning back, and they were both desperately grabbing each other. They were gentle, but with fire. Calm, but with flame. James kissed her hungrily, and she returned it with equal enthusiasm. James snaked his arms around her waist, and Lily tangled her hands in his hair. It was passion, but loving. The kind of passion Lily needed to survive.

When they finally resurfaced for air, Lily's face was bright red. Both James' and Lily's hair was disheveled, and he front of James' dress robes were wrinkled.

She loosened her hold around his neck, and placed her hands on his chest, straightening the fabric. She felt his lips press down on the top of her head. Instinctively, she leaned her head against his chest, collapsing in his protective arms that still held firm to her waist. James smelled of something nice, something familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Lily," he muttered, into her hair. "Definitely better."

**AWW. Wasn't that special? Why doesn't this sort of thing happen to me?**

**ANYWHO, you should review, and I'll love you forever!**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. They make me smile!**

James, Sirius, and Peter were lying on the beds, fully aware at how incomplete they were.

"What the _bloody hell_ is keeping him?" Sirius demanded, sitting up abruptly. "The Ball was last week, but they still haven't gotten tired of each other, have they?"

James rolled his eyes. It was true that Remus and Adelaide were inseparable since the ball, which lead to less time Remus spent with the Marauders. James didn't mind much, as he wished he could spend more time with Lily, but he knew Sirius would hex him to all hell if he did.

"Go back to bed, Padfoot," Peter mumbled from his pillow. "Let Moony have his fun."

"It's ridiculous!" Sirius said, throwing back his covers and jumping from his bed. "He doesn't have to shag her every night."

James rose up wearily, also wishing he could sleep. "That's rich, coming from you," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Padfoot."

"That's what I thought."

"C'mon, man," James said, defiantly this time. "Let them be, go back to sleep."

Sirius grumbled something that James couldn't quite make out, as he laid back in his bed.

* * *

><p>Lily was restless.<p>

She couldn't for the life of her sleep, there was a damned owl outside her window, and she hadn't finished the History of Magic essay that was due tomorrow. She sighed, and looked at Adelaide, peacefully asleep. Damn her.

Giving up, she threw off her blanket and walked out of her dormitory and into the Common Room. She pulled her nightgown closer to her body, chilled by the night.

As she walked into the room, surprised to find that a fire was already lit, she noticed that some one was sprawled, asleep, across the couch.

She took a few steps closer and quickly realized it was Remus, surrounded by various pieces of parchment and quills. She smiled, and collected the parchment that contained Remus's neat penmanship, and stacked it in front of him.

That was when she noticed his unusual twitch.

It started from the tips of his fingers and his feet. It was a sporadic jerk, a painful looking contortion. The veins on his hands were popping and stressed, and his face began to scrunch in pain.

She was about to call for help, when she remember her Astrology homework. Quarter moon, half moon, full moon. The dates, times, and stars filled her mind.

It all came together. The twitching, the night, and the full moon that was hidden behind an overcast of clouds.

Lily needed to act quickly. Remus needed to get outside.

It was obvious that she could not support his weight, especially not with the spasms. She was terrified of what he might do when he was werewolf, and almost called for help.

She then felt her wand, tucked behind her ear, and breathed a sigh of relief. _That's right,_ she thought, _I'm a witch._

She carefully pulled her wand and pointed it at Remus, shaking. With a swish and flick, Remus was floating in the air, his limbs twitching more and more. She took a deep breath, calming herself. If Remus was caught in the castle, he would be expelled. He could kill people. He could kill _her. _

She could not fail.

* * *

><p>James shifted uncomfortably in his bed, and turned to face Sirius.<p>

A feeling of uneasiness spread through him, causing him to abruptly sit up.

"Hey, Sirius?"

A muffled reply came through the darkness.

"What?"

"What day is today?"

* * *

><p>It was a cold November night. The air was brisk, and nipped at Lily's feet. She regretted not running up stairs to find slippers or shoes, but she acted in haste. Her bare feet were regretting it.<p>

Lily decided to drop Remus, who was now floating behind her, madly twisting in the air, off in the Forbidden Forest, as she couldn't risk getting hit by the Whomping Willow. She was running through chilled air, and her thin night gown did not stand against the wind.

She had just reached the edge of the woods when a _THUMP_ came from behind her. Her grip on her wand tightened. She carefully turned around.

Lily gasped. Remus was no longer Remus. She faced a fully grown werewolf, and the spell could not contain him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Out! Get out of bed!<em>" Sirius yelled, pushing Peter off his mattress.

"_How could we have missed it?_" James shouted, pulling on his winter cloak and his shoes.

"Don't bother with that stuff!" Sirius commanded, "We have to find him! _GO!_"

* * *

><p>Lily took a step back, knowing that running would be futile. Werewolves could run several times faster than humans.<p>

For a tense moment, there was silence. Lily looked into Remus's contorted eyes. She didn't breathe.

A drip of slobber fell from Remus's jaws. Lily shifted her weight, trying to think of a plan.

As she moved, ever so slightly, a twig snapped.

Lily's head spun as she was knocked to the ground, as the werewolf tackled her. Its claws were digging in her shoulder; she could feel them pierce her skin. It shook its head madly back and forth, gnashing its jaws in Lily's face.

She shot out red sparks that hit its chest, sending it flying back, only to have it rebound and charge towards her again. Her mind desperately searched for anything, any spell that would stop it.

The beast pounded towards her on all fours, howling. Lily pointed her wand at it, but was too late.

It slashed its terrible claws out at Lily, opening deep cuts on her face. She fell to her side on impact, only to have her shoulder slashed, sending her flying back in the opposite direction. She hit the ground on her stomach, her bare skin colliding with branches, and her hair catching on twigs.

She felt another claw dig into her back. Her fists clenched, and she shook her head, but Remus was too much. He was simply too strong. She tucked her head into her shoulder, and waited for the painful bite.

Instead, there was a rustling of branches and leaves behind her. The werewolf turned around.

A stag collided its mighty antlers with the werewolf, slamming it off of Lily. A great black dog came charging behind the stag and threw itself at the wolf. Lily pushed herself off her stomach, sat up, and turned in awe at the strange saviors. Internally, she groaned. She had many open wounds.

She watched the werewolf, the stag, and the dog run off into the forest, until they disappeared in the darkness. She mentally thanked the animals, and tried to push herself off the ground, suffering from the shocks of pain. Splinters dug themselves into her hand. She had cuts on her stomach that burned with pain when she tried to stand.

"Careful, now," someone murmured, sliding his hands underneath her arms from behind. Lily jumped and sun her head around, and felt herself lifted into the air, then set on her feet.

"Sorry," James Potter said, smiling apologetically. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I – you," Lily sputtered, clutching her arms, shivering. "W - Where – did you see – what?"

James almost laughed, and shook off his cloak. He threw it over her shoulders, still facing her. "You're cold, aren't you?"

Lily's eyes narrowed, though she accepted the clock, relishing in its warmth. In some strange, vain, ridiculous thought, she noticed that it smelled like him. "How did you get here?" She asked flatly.

James shook his head in awe. He cupped the back of her neck in his hands, drawing her closer. She shivered as his warm hands brought heat to her cool skin.

"You," he said, smiling. "Are the most fantastic, brilliant witch that has ever been. You are perfect, Lily Evans. We owe everything to you." He gently grabbed her chin, turning her head to view her cuts. His eyes filled with worry.

"I'm so sorry," he said, quietly. "This is my fault, we forgot, Remus hasn't been talking to us lately and I don't do Astrology and – and -" James looked for more words to apologize for this. For the pain he had caused Lily.

Lily looked at him with confusion. "But, when did you get here?"

James laughed. "It doesn't matter! You saved him, he could've hurt – no, _killed _people. He would've been expelled for sure. Thank you, Evans." He smiled down to her, relief fresh on his face. "You have no idea how you saved him. Saved _me_, for that matter."

Lily stood on her toes, reached up, and slowly kissed James. Her adrenaline was slowly wearing down, the aftermath of terror and the comfort of James clung to her tense figure. She clutched his arms, relishing in the steady support of his body.

"You know," came a voice from the woods. Lily broke from James and spun around. Sirius was standing there, a smug smile on his face and his hands shoved in his pockets, looking at the night sky. "I'm named after one of these stars. So is Regulus, but I assume it isn't as bright as mine." He glanced at James, who bore a crooked grin. "I've never actually _seen _it though. Spent too much time in Astrology painting permanent ink on the telescope's eye pieces…"

"You too?" Lily asked weakly.

Sirius winked. "Always here for the Potter's, my dear." He looked at James, nodded, and turned back, running into the woods.

"Where is he going?" Lily asked, horribly confused.

James let out a short laugh. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that we get you to the Hospital Wing."

James scooped Lily into his arms, bridal style, much to Lily's surprise.

"James!" She laughed. "I can walk just fine!"

James looked down at her humorously. "Can't I carry you off to safety, princess?"

"But I can walk, really."

James's eyes twinkled with the reflection of the night sky. "Well, then, humor me." He said softly, the familiar words ringing in her ears.

Lily gave in, nestling her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck.

James sighed in relief, satisfaction, and contentment. He carefully adjusted Lily in his arms, and began walking to the castle. Slowly, though, as slowly as he possibly could. He matched the slow, tired breathing that came from Lily. He admired the soft, closed eyes that seemed so young and innocent. He noticed the glow of her pale skin in the moonlight.

He didn't want to waste a second.

**Well, wasn't that cute? Lily got to save the day, too! **

**Hey, y'all should definitely review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter has mature themes. Don't get your hopes up, no lemons.**

Lily was out of the hospital wing later that night. Madame Pomfrey had fixed her up in a second, no questions asked. It was something of a Marauder's privilege, Lily guessed.

James never left her side. He was there in the hospital wing, hands stuffed in his pockets, eyeing Lily with a hint of worry, though he tried not to show it. She hadn't been bitten, and the cuts and splinters were healed in a second.

In the grand scheme of every situation that could've gone wrong from that night, it could've been much worse.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lily…"<p>

"Don't, Remus, it wasn't your fault."

A few days had passed, and the breakfast hall was filled with the usual chatter of students. The morning sun leaked in through the windows, causing Remus to wince.

James sat on Lily's left, and Sirius sat on Lily's right. Across the table, Remus sat with his head in his hands, wearily remember the events of the previous nights. Peter sat awkwardly next to Remus. Adelaide was no where to be found.

"It's so stupid, though," He said, rubbing his temple. "I never forget. I _can't_ forget."

Lily picked at her toast. "Everyone's stressed. No harm, no foul."

Remus looked at her incredulously. He tightly shut his eyes. "James, I could've killed her. Take my side on this."

James leaned down on his elbows. "Mate, it wasn't your fault. Granted, I was ready to rip your bloody throat out, but it wasn't your fault."

Sirius snickered. "Besides, it looks like you have a massive hangover."

Remus let out a small smile. "That's one way of putting it." He slowly looked up, as if just noticing his surroundings. "Any of you seen Adelaide?"

They all shook their heads.

"She's probably looking over her potions notes," Lily said, comfortingly. "She has some trouble with it, you know?"

Remus nodded, though he was clearly disappointed.

"Speaking of the opposite sex," James said, leaning behind Lily to Sirius. "What is this I hear of Celia Vance?"

Sirius snorted, and took a swig of pumpkin juice. "A moderate looking girl with an attitude, nothing more, nothing less," He said casually, though Lily could've sworn she'd seen something of a blush on his cheeks.

"That's not what I heard," James winked.

"Oh, shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I _will_ tell you what to do, especially when - "

Lily stood from the bench. "Both of you, shut up!" She kicked her legs off the bench. "I'm going to the library to find Adelaide. And to warn Celia Vance of Sirius." Though she sounded slightly annoyed, there was a good humored twinkle in her eye. Sirius rolled his eyes as Lily took off down the hall and exited.

James watched her go. Her red hair swished behind her back, like it always did. He chuckled, and began to finish her half eaten toast.

* * *

><p>Lily walked down the hall that was almost empty. Most people never walked down these halls on weekends because they only lead to classrooms, and a secret passage to the library that most people didn't know about. <em>Figures,<em> she thought, _the one passage I would know leads to the library._ It was her favorite hall though, as it encased a little garden with flowers, grass, and trees. You could hear the birds.

She turned down the corner and past a tapestry, large enough to cover a good section of the wall.

She should've kept going. She _would've_ kept going. If the tapestry hadn't moved.

It shifted, only slightly enough for the most keen eye to see. Lily, being inquisitive, stopped, starred, and cocked her head, looking for the source of the movement. She gazed at the tapestry thoughtfully, and noticed its intricate designs of flowers.

Her brow furrowed. She didn't remember tapestries being able to move.

She didn't have time to consider it further, as the tapestry ripped open and a pair of arms dragged her into the room with in.

Lily was too shocked to scream, too scared from the strong grasp of hands that were leaving bruises on her arms. When she gained the idea to scream, she opened her mouth, though no sound would come out. A spell. A charm. Something had silenced her. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. She could feel presences though.

"Lily Evans," said a strange, hissing voice. "You're on the list, aren't you?" The voice sounded smug, arrogant. Lily hated it immediately.

"Strange," said the same voice. A cold, thin hand grabbed her jaw and turned it to the side. "I assumed the Dark Lord didn't want mudblood filth."

_Dark Lord?_ Lily thought. _Voldemort?_ It hit her. Death Eaters. Recruits from the school, probably. And they were looking for her.

"She's one of the brightest in our year," said another voice, a little higher pitched than the last. "She could do great things for us."

The cold hand traced her jaw, spreading chills through out Lily's tense body. With a loud _CRACK_, ropes were around her wrists and ankles. She felt her wand in her robe pocket. She had missed her chance.

"Pretty, don't you think?" Said the first voice. "How much could we pay to get you, sweetheart? How much do you cost?"

Lily only glared, though she knew he couldn't see it. If only she could speak. The things she would be saying!

"She would work for the Dark Lord for free," said another, deep voice. How many people were there?

"Of course she would," said the first voice. His hand left her face and began to trace down her neck. Lily cringed, and tried to move away, only to run into someone's chest. "I'm not talking of that work. I'm talking of another way you could… benefit us."

"Severus said - "

"Severus isn't here, is he?" The cold hand ran down her arm. "He doesn't have to know."

"I don't know…"

Someone snorted. "This would be a great way to show her… our power."

"You can't do that, not with a mudblood." Protested a different voice.

"It wouldn't mean anything," he said, coldly. "Like training an animal."

Lily's mind had drawn a blank, though she slowly began to process what they were saying. She began to tremble.

"An animal," said the first voice. "Exactly." The cold hand came down and struck her across the face. Lily fell hard against the cool floor, her arms bound, unable to catch herself. She felt her wand press against her side.

A pair of hands flipped her over, so she lay on her back. She began to squirm, desperately, wriggling for the tapestry, just to reach the entrance…

She felt a pair of legs straddle her. She tossed and turned, willing herself to make a noise. She couldn't.

She heard a zipper. Her blood turned to ice. Every muscle in her body tensed.

"Open her mouth, would you?"

Lily's teeth grinned together, when a hand grasped her face. Fingers dug into her cheeks, prying her mouth open. They pushed her up into a sitting position.

She closed her eyes. She would be overpowered. She couldn't win.

Behind her eyelids, she saw a flicker of light. Then a burst.

"_Lily?_" A familiar voice called, astounded.

An explosion rocked the room, and Lily felt bodies collapse around her. Streams of light whizzed around her head.

She opened her eyes, experiencing the blinding white light. Once her eyes adjusted, she focused in on the disheveled person holding his wand high.

Remus.

His eyes were wide and frenzied as he looked around, willing for more students to come out of the shadows. He focused in on the boy that had fallen next to Lily.

"Lily, why are his _pants _down?" Remus asked, shocked.

Lily just shook her head, unable to speak. It finally clicked somewhere in Remus that Lily was tied, and with a quick wave of his wand, Lily's ropes fell. With another wave, Lily felt her throat open.

Remus ran over and pulled Lily into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, still shaking.

"Lily," He said, soothingly. "It's over, it didn't happen."

Lily felt a tear roll down her cheek, and felt ridiculous. Nothing had happened. She should be fine.

"Remus, he was _so close_ to doing it, it was _so close_," she muttered into his shoulder. She finally processed what was happening. What could've happened. She trembled more violently.

Remus didn't say anything; he just stroked her head, waiting for her to calm down.

"Why were you here, Remus?" Lily said, after a moment, when Remus released her.

Remus grinned weakly. "I was looking for Adelaide, heading for the library. I saw the tapestry move."

Lily laughed. "I saw it move, too."

Remus looked down at her, confused. She shook her head, not wanting to explain.

"I guess we should go," Remus said, eyeing the boys around her. He stood, and offered his arm to Lily. She took it.

"Are we going to tell the teachers?" Lily asked nervously.

"Of course," Remus replied. "But I want to get you to the Common Room first. James has to hear it from one of us."

Lily winced. She pictured James's anger. The rage he would feel. She wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Don't worry, I'll calm him down."

* * *

><p>The first thing James noticed was how pale she was. She was naturally very pale, but she looked sickly. Then, the red mark in the shape of a hand the stuck to her cheek. Then, her disheveled robs. Then, Remus supporting her weight.<p>

"Lily?" He jumped from the couch, watching her walk over. "What happened?" He demanded.

Remus brought her over and Lily collapsed on the couch. James kneeled on the ground in front of the couch, and in front of Lily.

"Lily?" He asked again. He gently grabbed her wrist, though he immediately pulled back, shocked. She flinched. At his touch. _His _touch.

He sprung from the ground and ran to Remus. "_What happened?_" He yelled, again.

Remus weakly looked at her, then to James.

"_REMUS._"

"Some Slytherins, behind a tapestry, they caught up with her, took her into a room..."

Lily, exhausted, only heard pieces of Remus's explanation.

"… assume they wanted to recruit her… I know she's not pureblood, let me finish… they might've tried to, you know, rape… caught him with his pants down right in front of her… No, I let them run away and gave them lollipops. _Yes,_ I sent a message to Dumbledore…"

Lily sank in father to the couch, willing herself to sleep. She winced when a hand gently ran across her face. It wasn't cold, like the one she so vividly felt. It was warm and soothing.

Someone sat down next to her and laid her down into their lap. James. He stroked her forehead, and whispered things she could only make pieces of.

"… It won't happen again, those…"

"Dumbledore will punish them, I swear…"

"… I should've been there, I'm so sorry, Lily…."

Lily curled into his chest. Her words came out slurred. "James, I'm tired. Shuddup."

She felt his chest contract with laughter.

Lily fell asleep.

**Woah. That's serious shiz. **

**Hey, I don't know you. And this is CRAZY. But this chapter's over! So review it maybe?**

**(I actually hate that song with a burning passion, but I though it would be a great pun.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I realized that my chapters are kinda dark. So I filled this with fluff and stuff! This is also me living vicariously through Lily and pretending I have a boyfriend…**

Lily bolted up from her sheets, drenched in sweat. Her eyes flashed. Her hands gripped the sheets. She dug her teeth into her lips to bring her back to reality.

"Lily?" A deep voice came from behind her.

She didn't question who it was, she couldn't.

"They – they were there. And I was on the ground. It was happening, it was happening!"

"Lily, calm down," the voice soothed, gently pulling her back against his chest. The man wrapped and arm around her. "It was a dream. Just a dream, nothing more."

Lily shook her head. "It actually happened though, it happened!"

The man pressed his lips to Lily's head. "Not anymore. Never again."

In the haze, and in some bliss, Lily fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>The first thing Lily noticed was that it was dark. Very, very dark. Pitch black, almost. That was probably just her eyes adjusting though.<p>

The next thing Lily noticed was the foreignness of her dormitory. Mary's clothes weren't strewn all over the floor. Alice's cat was curled up near the furnace. There was much more Quidditch paraphernalia than she remembered. Adelaide's books weren't covering her bed. In fact, Adelaide wasn't in her bed at all. As Lily looked, she realized no one was in their beds. They were empty.

And finally, Lily noticed the person she was leaning against.

"_James_?" Lily whispered, sitting up, and looking back and the man she was leaning against.

"Mmyeah?" An exhausted voice muttered back.

"Am I in the boy's dormitory?"

"Oh, Lily!" James said, finally realizing where he was. "_Lumos,_" He tapped his wand, which appeared to be at his side at all times.

James was wearing a white undershirt and pajama pants. He seemed to have fallen asleep in his glasses, as they were slightly askew on his face. His hair was ruffled, his eyes were drooped, and he had a weary grin, all illuminated by the wand he held between them.

Lily adjusted herself so that she sat at the end of the bed, facing James, who was leaning against the head board.

"Do you sleep with your wand?" Lily asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. She then realized she was still in her school blouse and skirt, minus the robe, which was hanging over the furnace.

James face was serious. "You never know what could happen."

Lily looked down at the sheet. She fiddled with a fold. "I'm sorry, James."

He ran a hand through his hair. "What?"

"I'm sorry I was stupid," Lily scoffed. "I was petrified. I couldn't think," She shook her head. "Everything I was supposed to know vanished. I forgot I had my wand in my pocket."

James looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I could've stopped it."

James took off his glasses and set them on his side table. He shook his head.

"Lily," he started, looking her straight in the eye. "You shouldn't have been ready. You shouldn't have had that happen. It won't happen."

Lily looked around the dormitory. "Why am I here?"

For some reason, James flushed. "You fell asleep on the couch, and we couldn't get you into the girl's dormitory."

"Couldn't you have just called another girl down?" Lily asked.

James rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess," he said. "But… I thought… I didn't… I didn't want you to leave my sight, ok?"

Lily smiled. She scooted forward on the bed until she was right in front of him. They both sat with their legs crossed, looking at each other.

"That's cute, you know," Lily joked. "Guys being protective. It's cute."

"_Lily_," he sighed, turning away. For a second, Lily thought she had offended him. "There's no way _I _could get anymore cute than I already am!"

She punched his arm. "Where are the other guys?"

"They took our patrol for us," James said, leaning forward on his knees. "Don't worry, they insisted."

"That was nice of them," Lily said quietly.

"They're our friends," James said, still intently looking at Lily.

"Your friends."

"Our friends," James corrected. "They like you a lot, you know."

Lily laughed. "They like me because you like me."

James grinned. "Nah," he murmured. "They're pretty vocal on their opinions, and if they don't like you, you know."

Lily leaned forward. "Because I'm such a social, attractive, star struck kind of person they want to hang out with."

"You are," James said. "And you don't even realize."

Lily had never seen James without his glasses on for longer than a split second. His hazel eyes were beautiful. They changed color in the light and shading of the room, and glowed in the light of his wand.

Lily realized they had been progressively leaning closer and closer. She wasn't more the a few inches away from his face.

She looked down, and started to lean back. "Sorry," she muttered, under her breath.

James caught his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled himself forward, so he was propped up on his knees. His other hand was holding him up on the bed, next to Lily's leg.

Lily's heart beat took off. James was a blink away.

He looked her right in the eye. "Don't apologize."

And they closed the gap. Lily's lips pressed to James with a desperation that wasn't fiery or intense. It was more of a lost longing. It was soft, but strong.

James's hand went underneath her hair and held the back of her head. They intertwined themselves perfectly. One of Lily's hands rested on James's chest. The other covered James's hand that was on the bed.

Lily felt her muscles tighten. For a split second, instead of the warmth that surrounded her, she felt an icy cold.

"James," she whispered, against his lips. He pulled back slightly, studying her eyes, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't – you were – I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault," she rested her forehead against his, their noses barely touching. Her arms wrapped around his neck, looking for an anchor that would pull her to shore. "I just – I see him. I feel him."

James sat back and pulled Lily onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and her head rested in the crook of his neck. Her hands dropped to the pains of his chest.

James grabbed his wand a turned off his light. Darkness filled the room. All you could hear was their steady breathing.

"I wish I could do something," James said. His hand began to stroke her hair. "I want to do something. Anything."

"Don't move, then," Lily whispered into his neck. "Stay right here and don't ever move. Don't ever leave."

After a moment of silence, through the darkness, James's voice was pure, but soft.

"Ok."

And like that, entwined in each others embrace, they fell asleep.

**Wasn't that cute? You guys should probably review. You know, for kicks and giggles.**

**And follow me on tumblr! I'm kay0315.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh ma God, reviews make my life. Thanks! **

Remus was worried.

He couldn't ever remember being this worried.

He hadn't seen Adelaide in… A while.

He couldn't remember when he had last seen her.

Surely it hadn't been long.

Ridiculous.

She was probably out with another student. Someone much better looking than Remus.

Of course she wasn't, she wouldn't do that!

Or would she?

Remus needed to see Adelaide.

The main reason he agreed to do James and Lily's shift was to search for her. She hadn't returned to her dormitory that night. None of the girls had seen her in a while.

_None of the _girls, Remus thought bitterly. He mentally slapped himself. She wasn't out with another boy!

"Alright, mate," Sirius said, clapping Remus's back. "I know you're looking, and we've looked everywhere!" Sirius yawned dramatically. "She's probably just doing some strange French mating ritual in preparation for you inevitable shagging."

Remus punched Sirius's arm. Hard.

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed. "I was only joking."

Remus grabbed Sirius's collar and whirled him around.

"Yeah? I'm not joking. No one's seen her." Remus hissed into Sirius's face.

"Mate," Sirius said, slowly pulling away. "I think you might want to calm down."

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I know! Where in the name of Merlin is she?"

Peter, who, until then, had been forgotten, piped up. "You know, we haven't checked the hospital wing!" he squeaked.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance.

"Why on earth would she be in the hospital wing?" Remus muttered, scratching the back of his head. A thought, so preposterous and ridiculous that it shouldn't have even entered his mind, made a chill run down his spin.

"You don't think the recruiters got to her?" Remus whispered, turning to Sirius and Peter, his eyes growing bigger and slowly becoming more frenzied. "You don't think they did to her what – with Lily – and I didn't save her!"

Sirius clasped Remus's shoulder. "Calm. Down. You're jumping to horrible conclusions. Let's check the hospital wing, just to be safe."

Sirius started leading him away. "Yeah," Remus muttered, "To be safe."

* * *

><p>Only a moment later, Remus was panting outside of the hospital wing. The Marauders had been there that late before. James had fallen off his broom and landed himself there, so the did the only thing friends would do, visit him at midnight and bring him candy.<p>

Remus wasn't so lighthearted, despite the fact that it was completely ridiculous to assume anything.

Nevertheless, Remus entered the hospital with unusual haste.

The beds were empty, all folded pristine and proper.

All except for one.

Remus nearly had a heart attack.

Sirius whispered to Remus, "False alarm, mate."

In a bed, way down by the office, was a girl. A very young girl by the looks of her. Probably a first year. She huddled in the bed, and twirled her hair, obviously awake despite the hour.

She noticed the, and quirked her head. "Hey, are you allowed to be up here?"

Remus opened his mouth, but no sound came out as he was still recovering.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Sirius said back to her.

She narrowed her eyes. "I fell down some stairs, that's why I'm here."

"What a great story!" Sirius looked at Remus. "She's gifted!"

"No, I meant," She huffed. "I have a reason. You don't."

Sirius sighed. "Well, we'll be on our way." Sirius leaned to Remus and muttered, "Who is this girl?"

"My name is Tonks," she pipped from the bed. "Actually, it's Nymphadora, but I don't…"

"Would you look at the time?" Sirius interrupted sarcastically. "We best be off. Nice chatting Wonks."

"It's _Tonks!_" She yelled as they walked out.

* * *

><p>James awoke the next morning tired, as he did not get much sleep. His back ached from the uncomfortable position he had been sitting in.<p>

He picked up his glasses and looked around the dormitory. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were back. Lily, however, seemed to have left.

He rolled back onto the bed. Ridiculous, he thought. Ridiculous how much time he spent _thinking_. Not just thinking, but thinking about _her. _

They were quite young, in fact. Probably too young to be so serious about something. But he was serious. Some part of him knew that he had been serious about her for a very long time.

He thought about the Order of the Phoenix. Lily had sent her agreement to Dumbledore, along with his, Sirius', Remus', and Peter's. He would be working with the Order full time, like Lily, so an outside job would be dangerous.

_Dangerous, _He thought._ The kind of people he would be battling would be dangerous. The situations would be dangerous. Voldemort would be dangerous. Lily would be in danger._

_Danger. That's an odd word. _

He thought of the trouble Lily could get herself into. She wouldn't agree to stay away from the fight, she was too headstrong for that. She would be on the front lines. She would want to fight with me.

It seemed a life time ago when Lily refused to even look at him. When people gave Lily and Severus couple names like "Silly" or "Leverus". James laughed with everyone else. Internally, he hated it.

The things he used to wish upon Snape! Not that any of those wishes were as bad as Snape got. Lily rebuking him. In public. It was brilliant, if James did say so himself.

His thoughts, now on a random train, were derailed by a piercing scream downstairs.

**So hey there! I'm late, I know. I've been acting, writing plays, and doing AP work, and hanging with really cool people like TheHumanDreamcatcher. If you like pokemon, I think he's nerding out a nice fanfiction. He based his first character on yours truly *hair flip*.**

**Just preparing you all, this story is soon going to fast forward to when they are out of Hogwarts. CAN YOU DIG IT?**

**You should prrrrooobably review. You know. Because I like reviews. **

**I have a Mortal Instruments story that got 118 reviews. We can call that a nerdgasm. **

**Anyway, review!**

**Happy reading, **

**KayInInk**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys… So yeah, Tonks is younger, but I try to justify Remus and Tonks' relationship because in actuality it's a little creepy. Also, Sirius is Tonks' cousin, but he didn't associate with his family, and even if he did, Tonks' family wouldn't have been mentioned or seen at any of the Black's family reunions. :D**

James, still a little hazy and shocked from the scream, threw open the door and ran down the steps, pushing his way into the common room. There was already a crowd that seemed to be circled around something.

"Get out of the way!" A girl yelled from the other side of the room. There was such a commotion her voice was only just heard.

James identified that girl, who was now frustrated and angry. Her red hair was tangled and messy. Lily.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?" Lily screamed over everyone. There was an eerie silence. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

A scuffle of students parted to the center of the room, until it fell silent again. James heard the taps of Lily's shoes. She ducked out of his sight.

"Er – Excuse me," He pushed his way through students, who only glanced as he made his way to the center of the circle. When he finally reached the center, he froze.

Lily was kneeling over what appeared to be a young woman, though James couldn't see her face as Lily's hair created a curtain. The girl wasn't moving.

When James found his voice, it was rough and dry. "Lily?" He said, breaking the silence.

She looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tear tracks. Her green eyes were slightly red.

"She's dead, James," Lily murmured. A nervous hum of whispers spread through out the room.

James walked over and knelt down next to Lily. He grabbed her hand that was resting on the cold floor.

The girl's head was turned to the side, but her raven black hair was distinctive. Though he wouldn't tell himself, James knew who it was.

Lily ducked her head into James's shoulder, and James instinctively put his arm around her. He buried his face in Lily's hair and shut his eyes so hard that it hurt.

Again, the crowed scuffled to the side, parting for a group of students that just entered the room.

"Peter, stop Remus, don't let him in, DO IT!" James recognized Sirius's voice, returning from there patrol.

"I can't, he's already -"

"Adelaide?"

A tangible, glass like silence echoed in the room. Just in the one word, the name, James heard the strangled pain. Lily buried her head deeper in the crook of James's arm, and his arms tightened around her.

"Adelaide?"

His voice was raw and breaking, sending shards of glass into James's heart. Lily whimpered.

Remus's quiet footfalls reached the body, before he crashed to the floor. James couldn't look. He just couldn't.

But he did.

And he saw Remus, clutching the cold hand of a beautiful French girl. He saw Remus's scarred face, so painfully contorted and broken, looking down at her eyes.

Again, as Remus collapsed into himself he cried out.

"_Adelaide._"

For a moment, no one moved. The Gryffindor students were frozen in this morbid tableau of three students kneeling around a porcelain body, clutching each other and hanging on for their lives.

And that was the last time Remus ever said Adelaide.

* * *

><p>Adelaide was retrieved by McGonagall and Dumbledore in a matter of minutes. She was sent home from Hogwarts for a small, family funeral.<p>

None of the students were permitted to attend.

Remus was sitting out on a dock that stretched over the Black Lake, starring into nothing. Though they had tried, Sirius, James, Lily and Peter couldn't bring him back. He wanted to be alone.

Lily had her head in James's lap on the shore of the lake, and Sirius was walking up and down the rocky sand. Peter turned in for dinner, though the others didn't feel like eating.

"James," Lily whispered, looking up into his hazel eyes. "I found something."

James, who was tired in every way, looked down at Lily. "Yeah?"

"On Adelaide, when we first found her." Her eyes were unreadable, containing something she couldn't understand. "It was tucked into her hand."

James, slowly coming back to life, shook his head. "What?"

Lily sat up, slightly shaking, and pulled a note out of her chest pocket. She opened it.

James tilted his head to see it, but Lily began reading.

"To the blood traitor and mudblood," Lily's voice shook, but she pushed on. "Your choice was clear. Our message is clear, as well." Lily crumpled the letter in her fist. Again, she looked at James.

James recognized the look in her eyes now. It was pleading. Pleading for forgiveness.

"Lily," James muttered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't you dare. Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this."

Her voice came out muffled. "It's directed to _me_, specifically, it's all me."

James pulled her up and straightened her. "Lily, I want you to listen to me. I can't loose you. Not now, not ever. Do you think they would've done this if Remus hadn't saved you? What would've happened to you? Believe me, Lily, no one blames you, it _isn't your fault_."

The fierce glow of his eyes almost convinced Lily. Almost.

"I couldn't show Remus." She looked away, ashamed. "I can't, can I?"

James thought about it briefly. "No," He decided. "He'd never forgive himself."

James wrapped his arms around Lily again, grateful for her life. Grateful for his life. For _their _life ahead.

"It's started then, hasn't it?" Lily asked, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "There's no going back. We have to start preparing."

James looked out. Sirius kicked a pebble. Remus, a distant figure, sat, morbidly looking across the water. He looked down and his and Lily's hands, intertwined on his lap.

"Not right at this minute, we don't," James said, admitting to himself that he wasn't ready for change. "We can sit her for a while, and pretend nothing's changed."

"We can't be here forever, James."

His eyes sparkled when Lily looked up. He had a small smirk.

"Always the downer, aren't we, Evans?"

Lily laughed and hit his arm. "Stating the facts, Potter. You can't ignore them and just sit here."

He glanced down into her glowing green eyes. "You're probably right." He nodded. "For now," he rested his head on top of hers. "Humor me."

Lily smiled a ghost of smile. "Okay."

**Sad, I know. I'm generally a morbid person. You should see the plays I'm writing.**

**The next chapter jumps into the future, and this story is gonna be winding down!**

**Reviewreviewreview?**


End file.
